Homaiden  The last airbender flower of love
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: the gang lands of a simingly harmless island and discover the power of secret love... and flowers.  AU- bending but with technologie
1. Lost at Sea

**Chapter 1 – written 3****rd**** person not involved mind reader**

"Oh, this was the best home I've had in over one hundred years" said Aang to himself trying to hold back the tears. He wished that he didn't have to do this, but, he knew there was no other way. He had to keep everyone safe. safe from him, "well from me, and the fire lord" he thought. "But mostly the Fire lord" but considering the fire lord and his allies followed Aang everywhere he went, technically he was the one endangering the people he loved most, especially Katara. He went over to a picture of her he had on his night stand and placed a small multi-coloured starfish that he had caught and dried himself, next to the photo, and that was it, he just couldn't keep the tears back anymore "come on Aang if you show up crying they'll never trust you to save the world on you own." He sniffled this, even though he knew they weren't going to let him leave anyway. He picked up his staff and started up the stairs to announce his planned departure, when Sokka came up behind him and shouted "Hey Aang how'd you sleep!"

Now Sokka didn't mean to yell at Aang, it's just he was really exited, 'I mean who wouldn't be' he thought, zoning out to whatever Aang was babbling on about. He wished Aang would shut-up so he could tell him his news. Finally after going up two of the three decks Sokka realized that Aang had stopped talking and was waiting for him to add on, but the thing was, he hadn't the slightest idea what Aang had been talking about. So he just said his standard response "ask Katara." **"I CAN'T ASK KATA-** I mean sure, I'll ask Katara, thanks Sokka…" Sokka sensed that Aang was holding something back; something that he hadn't been holding back when they where below deck, but now he was, did it have to do with his sister? he wondered. The same second that that thought popped into his mind he and Aang where on the top deck along with Katara and chief Hokoda. "hi dad." Said Sokka. Hokoda whirled around slowly, limping on a crutch from when he had fallen off deck fighting a rouge fire nation soldier, and replied in his deep commanding voice "good morning Sokka, and good morning Aang, I trust you both had a good nights sleep." "ya great nights sleep, now time for my new-" Hokoda cut Sokka off. "wait Sokka, there's a boat behind you; get below deck and we'll continue this conversation later." "fine." Grumbled Sokka as him and his sister along with Aang wedged through the small door down to the below decks.

Aang hated hiding from other boats that docked near them, but his head was to full of all his other thoughts he had no time to think about that at the moment. After about 2 minutes of waiting on the 2nd deck they heard a loud BANG below them and then a smaller but consistently getting louder sound coming slowly up the stairs; it was a very sleepy and grumpy Toph. "Toph, do you know what that noise was?" ask Katara turning her head towards Toph, for the first time Aang realized that she was wearing her mothers necklace, and the one he had made for her, that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When he remembered that night with Toph. He'd never forget it.

It had been a nice clear night when Aang had been watching the stars waiting for Katara and chief Hokoda to come back with dinner and Aang's new head band. As he spotted Orion's belt he had felt someone came up behind him and slip their arm around his waist. He remembered looking over expecting to see Katara, cause if it was Sokka he would have been really weirded out. But to his supprise it hadn't been Katara or Sokka it was toph. She looked at him…or turn towards him, and said, in a voice Aang would never forget, "I know you already have a girlfriend but she'll never find out about this." And slowly but firmly kiss him on the lips; her tongue ever so slowly making its way around the contour of his lips. Before Aang even really realized what was going on Toph moved her mouth next to his ear and whispered "I love you, I always have." Aang had been stunned he couldn't move, he couldn't speak "good, don't speak" Toph had commanded in a sweet seductive voice. She had kissed him on the check and then had walked out. Then Aang snapped back to the present.

"Ya, that was me, oh and remind me to tell Hokoda to fix the big hole in my wall." said Toph as she cracked her fingers towards who she suspected to be Aang considering the lightness of the weight she felt being shifted 'how can an Avatar be born so, so wimpy she decided; but the truth was Aang wasn't _all that _ wimpy and she knew it, he knew what he needed to become a master earth bender, but never as good as her' she thought a slow smirk creeping across her face though she did not sense it. " YOU PUT A HOLE IN THEBOAT!" asked Sokka, Toph suspected his mouth was wide open and his eyes were popping. "oh. Don't be such a stick in the mud like your sis-" she was cut off by three loud bangs on the ceiling or the floor on the first deck, Toph knew that meant something but she was drawn a blank 'how nice pun' thought Toph "what does that mean again?" "lets see" said Katara as she stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out something Toph wasn't sure what it was but by the sound of the it it was a small piece of paper. "so, one bang means 'stop yelling I can hear you from here' two bangs means 'any meal' and three bangs means… umm" continued Katara as she flipped her piece of paper over and unfolded it well at least that's what it sounded like to Toph. "oh, here three bangs 'get elow deck danger, danger!" from the mood the room Toph guest that Katara had just read that but didn't really realize what she had said .'Umm…. danger, danger do you realize what you just said madam Robinson." Said Sokka as he moved his feet in an odd pattern she was still working on her metal seeing but considering the being sounds he made after she suspected he was doing the robot.

As Katara ran through Aang's room to the mini kayak exit, she noticed something next to the picture she had given him as a present on Kyoshi island when she had been 'jealous' of all the intention he was getting from the Island girls. 'jealous.' Thought Katara with a have audible sniff, she hadn't been _jealous_; she had just found a really cheap photo and frame place and thought it would be a nice gift. But as she slowed down to look at it she realized that the thing by her photo was a small dried starfish with a small card tied to it. She wanted to stop to read the card but Sokka pulled her along , she only had enough time to grab them both and stick them in her pocket. She ran pick up her pace heading towards the kayak because she heard two man walking down the stairs "we are screwed" she thought she wanted badly to spray them with water she was in her element out on the sea, surrounded by water, but the agreement they had agreed on ever since Aang's injury had been 'no attacking unless they figure us out. But as Sokka cut the rope with his boomerang and they plunged into the water the only feeling Katara had was the feeling of her stomach going into her throat.

She hated water and wood, so being in a small wooden kayak in the middle of the sea was far from being her _fort_e. Toph fought the urge she would NOT puke, no way, not her. She was gripping the sides of the boat so hard that the wood was splintering into her fingers. She then heard Aang say "umm… Toph are you okay?" "yes I'm dandy." Said Toph through gritted teeth. "wait, wheres the boat?" she heard Sokka ask "umm… Sokka I might not be able to see but its kind of obvious that we are in the boat." Answered Toph as she steadied herself in the tippy kayak. Then probably giving her a sarcastic look Sokka replied "no, I mean the fire nation boat." "he's right" said somebody she wasn't really listening to them, she was listening for the buzzing sound the fire nation steam ship made and, nothing. "lets phone Pipsqueak?" suggested Katara. Perfect thought Toph one problem no one had a cell phone, then she remembered she had her cell in her back pocket, as long as it hadn't fallen out into the sea… and there it was right where she had put it. She pulled it out and dial the boats phone number "555-0127" reminded Aang "ya ya I know" she complained back. As the phone rang Toph wondered why all fire nation phone numbers started with 555 when all phone numbers back in the earth kingdom were all different. Then pipsqueak picked up; "hello?" asked Pipsqueak in his deep roly poly voice. "Where's the boat!" she asked getting riye to the point. "oh hi Toph, well that other boat was a fire nation ship that made us go because this is supposedly 'restricted water'." "k, we can find our way back see you then." And before he could say good bye she hung up, she always hung up before good bye it was a bad habit but it seemed to keep the conversation going next time she talked to them. "okay, he says it was a fire nation ship, they bought our disguise but made us leave the water cause its apparently 'restricted area.' bbhhoo" the boat banked right from an on coming currant Toph could feel herself turning green. "okay, can we get somewhere; anywhere… _now?"_

Katara knew why Toph was turning green, but she had no idea why Aang was turning green, he loved boats, it just didn't make sense. "ya, I think she's right if we get to some land we can figure out our latitude and longitude then figure out the air currents and depict were the boat may have ended baste on a map…" Katara was stunned she turned towards here brother and gaped "Sokka, did you just say that?" "what, oh I guess I did." Katara had no idea what was wrong with her brother but she had to concentrate on the water because the currant was so strong that one little slip up would send the boat flying.

Sokka wondered if Toph knew the thing that was collapsing under her death grip wasn't the boat but his hand, but for some reason he didn't care that she was holding his hand, he liked it, but there was Sukki; he loved Sukki, he did, that had even been his news this morning, but Toph was different, she was, well Toph. Just as he was about to ponder this more, the boat crashed into land. Sokka hadn't even noticed them come up to it. "umm Toph were on land now." Said Sokka for the first time he realized that she had her eyes sealed shut, he didn't get that but he guessed it was her safety; like when ever Katara was scared she clenched her teeth and Aang held his breath and him well he liked to scream. 'but its a manly scream' thought Sokka to himself "ya- y- ya, you g- go I'll be right there." Said Toph as she slowly let go of his hand. As he brought his hand up to his face, he realized he missed Toph's firm grip, her nod at nails piercing his skin, he wanted _her. _Or did he? He thought.

Aang stepped out of the boat and stretched and elongated his spin towards the sky. "hmm, finally I can streeeetch" he said as he yawned and turned back towards his friends; Sokka and Katara were helping her get out of the boat but Toph being Toph was refusing there help and as he looked at her she fell out of the boat flat on her face on solid earth, but that didn't even faze Toph, she got back up and then sent a earth pillar up from under the boat which sent it flying high in the sky and it did not come back down. "blah gross, I think I swallowed an ant hill." Said Toph picking grass out of her mouth. Aang chuckled "well if you would have let Sokka and Katara help you out of the boat you might not have fallen." "watch it twinkle toes!" screamed Toph as Sokka and Katara coming up behind her "Toph, next time you send our boat into the stratosphere give me a warning; you almost clipped off my head!" said Sokka and then Aang thought 'wait where is the boat' then as if those were the magic words the boat fell out of the sky. 'CRASH!' the boat exploded into a million pieces. Katara got a furious look on her face "Why did you do that? How are we suppose to get back to the boat now!" "I don't know…" said Toph as she cleaned out her ear "maybe next time you cheap os could invest in a none stupid boat." Aang had no idea what she was talking about, and he obviously had good reason cause he look at Sokka and Katara and they both looked just as confused and him. "metal! You dummies I cant see through wood but with my superior bending I can see with metal, duh." Aang couldn't believe how stupid he was. Of course Toph wanted a metal boat. Just as he was about to say this he noticed something; or someone out of the corner of his eye, as he looked over he saw a man and woman walking towards them with bundles and bundles of flowers in their baskets . Aang wondered why they had so many of the same flower, then they noticed him looking at him and waved, Aang waved back and turned back to his friends; Sokka was between Katara and Toph; keeping them from killing each other. 'hey guys, look at those nice people coming towards us, do you think their friends or enemies?"Aang asked. "they don't seem threatening." replied Katara "but we should be careful lets talk to them but have you weapons ready." Aang knew she meant bending but didn't want to hurt Sokka's feelings, but he was really thinking about how cute she looked when she was paranoid. The couple with the flowers finally got up to them. "hello." The woman said Aang still wondered why they had so many flowers. "my name is Cho-Lee Mich and this is my husband Chin-Ho Mich." Continued Cho Lee. "well, im umm… one seck, k?" the spun around only having time to notice the Michs' looking very confused; he huddled with his friends. "whats your opinions, should we used fake names?" "Well they seem nice, but I think we should use fake names." Answered Katara. Aang whirled back around and smiled back at the Michs' "well I'm Lee boch and this is Ming Fih" he gestured towards Toph "and this is Poh Hiy." He said pointing a thumb back at Sokka. "and this is, Misaki; Poh's sister." "well, we noticed your exploading boat and we wanted to invite you to our store, we live just down the bloke from the boat store and you all seem pretty hungry." At those words Aang realized how hungry he was, he heard a loud gurgling sound he looked down thinking it was his stomach but then he noticed Sokka's glazed looked and he was clutching his stomach and murmuring. "food…" Katara must have noticed Sokka too because she said "if we wouldn't be imposing; I think we all are a little hungry." Aang noticed a slight ketch in her voice. So they started walking off towards little building off to the east.

Katara walked, completely oblivious to the beautiful flowers and small creatures running through them, the trees, the quaint little village they where walking through, she couldn't think about anything except the fake name Aang had given her; Misaki; beautiful blossom. She couldn't be sure but when Aang had said it she had detected a slight pause as if he was thinking about the name; was it just a cawinsadence? She had to know, she promised herself she would ask Aang about it later. Then she finally realized how tiered her feet where, and how far they had actually walked. But just after that they stopped, and she almost ploughed into her entranced brother. actually she getting aware of a heavenly scent wafting through the open windows. She looked up at the sigh above the door. it read Homaiden; love is in the petal. The sigh also had an ornately painted flower, similar to the ones the Michs' had in their baskets. Katara really wished that Cho Lee would open the door. She was dying to see what food they had baking in there. Finally after what seemed like forever Cho Lee open the door and they stepped through into a jungle of Flowers. Katara was stunned by all the flowers, flowers that were covering every single inch of every single wall; every one identical to the ones in Cho Lee's basket.


	2. Homaiden

I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter (sorry ) so she and I made it extra funny just for you.

Disclaimer-…

Me-*cough*

Disclaimer- …

Me-hello, hello, HELLO!

Disclaimer-…

Me- this is getting really ann- oops I forgot to turn it on. *embarrassed* …click

Disclaimer-hello WaterbenderJ

Me- okay finally!

Disclaimer- …

Me- what now!

Disclaimer- well it's not my fault you forgot to turn me on.

Me- okay well I'm sorry. Okay?

Disclaimer- it's a little late for that don't you think?

Me- fine ill buy you a new font just disclaim already!

Disclaimer- yes! oh I mean…. WaterbenderJ does not own the last airbender or any related symbols and or characters.

Me- finally!

Chapter II: Homaiden.

Sokka walked strait through store to the back room, he needed to find out what that smell was, coming from a curtained room behind the cash register. He burst through the curtain and all he saw was an unset table along with six empty chairs. The only other thing in the room was a small objet Sokka had appsolutely no idea what it was; it was a small pink box with many different locks on it, it was decorated with hearts and miniature skull and cross bones. Sokka made a promise to himself that he would ask about it later, well after he asked where the kitchen was. "Where's that smell coming from." Toph asked Sokka was still thinking the same thing. "From the kitchen." Said Cho lee. Sokka still didn't see any other door and Cho lee wasn't even moving. Then there was a small schoosh sound and Sokka noticed Hun on the other side of the dinning room moving another curtain to the side. They walked into the kitchen, which had an oven, and Sokka's heart almost stopped; the whole kitchen was filled with different types of seafood, grilled veggies and other various things, Sokka didn't know what to call them. "Where to start first!" he thought just as he was about to attack a pot of clam soup, he heard someone behind him "eehheemm." It was Hun, he was gesturing towards a pile of dinner settings; Cho lee was in the front room setting down the basket of flowers. Sokka was kind of irritated, but he was raised better so helped Hun, Aang and Katara set the table; they had been afraid Toph might smash something if they let her help.

Toph didn't know what she was eating, but after days of eating turkey jerky and Aang's stupid berry nut mix, she really didn't care. After finishing three courses of who knoes what she heard Katara ask, "So, Cho lee, what's so special about the Homaiden flower; does Homaiden mean anything special?" Toph then heard a deep mans voice; who she figured to be Hun, though he hadn't spoken all night say: "well maiden means 'by love' and Ho means…" there was a slight pause as if he was being dramatic. "oh, Hun, if you always take this long before blurting it out they'll leave, ho in this context means death, so the Homaiden is 'death by love', then she heard someone start to pick up dishes and felt hers get swept away as well. Toph was shocked how could someone say there super popular flower 'death by love' and continue as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Obviously some one else felt the same because she heard the sound of someone dropping their fork on the ground. "Did you say 'death by love?'" it was Sokka. Haahh… Toph thought about how sweet his voice was. "Yes, if taken in small doses for a long period can indous true – not fake – love; but if taken in very large quantities can resort in sort pretty nasty things." Said Hun his voice not even faltering, besides what he had just said. Then Toph heard somebody stand up and go into the front room, she expected it was Cho lee because she heard Cho lee call from somewhere far to her left call. " If you are all done your dinner I could show you how it works."

Katara stood up and started to walk out of the back room; back to the front room with all the 'Homaiden' flowers. Cho lee was standing by the one cabinet in the store that wasn't covered in flowers; it was covered in small pink vials. Hun walked over and grabbed a pink vial from the top left corner of the cabinet; which seemed to be the only the only shelf missing any bottles, though it was only missing very few. "So how does it work?" asked Katara as she ran her fingers over the pink vials. Cho lee turned towards her a friendly smile on her face, but Katara couldn't help but notice that her eyes had a slight gleam of mischievousness. "Well, the girl and the guy both have to drink the designated about from the bottle and they fall in love… and them there's a bunch of scientific stuff, but I don't think you would find it very interesting." Cho lee uncorked the bottle in her hand and for the first time Katara realized the bottles were split into two equal parts, and on the left side the glass was coloured slightly blue. Cho lee handed Katara the bottle and said, "the smell is different for every person, we always like to know what it smells like for others so if you wouldn't mind taking a whiff, then telling us?" Katara though that made sense so she took the vial from Cho lee and brought it to her nose. The sent was like nothing she'd ever smelled, it smelled like fresh sea prunes, panda lily's, and the most overpowering smell was that of Aang; the slight smell of sea breeze. She stood there smelling the potion revealing over Aang, when Cho lee asked "so what do you smell?" she was holding a pen and pad of paper, ready to write down Katara's deepest secret, but Katara would not let them know, so she answered as her finger twitched threatening to drop the bottle. "Fresh northern sea prunes and panda lilies. Cho lee scribbled something on her note pad and took the bottle from Katara. Then she placed them in her apron, still holding the bottle, and said. "Well if you want me to give you a demonstration and still have time to get your boat we should get on with it." Katara wondered why she only asked Katara, it's not as if it would take very long for Toph, Sokka and Aang to go, but then she saw Cho lee walked over to Aang and tell him. "Okay, Aang why don't you help me with the demonstration, hmm." At first Katara was fuming; she thought Cho lee was going to show off with herself and Aang, but then she remembered that Cho lee was married and that Hun was still standing right behind her. Then Cho lee turned towards Toph and said "would you like to help as well miss Bee Fong?" Toph turned towards Cho lee and said her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes I would _love _to, it's always been my dream to fall in love with a waling, talking fishbone." Katara thought that was kind of rod but Aang didn't look very hurt, in fact he looked sort of scared. Toph was still standing there looking very awkward and Sokka said, "go on Toph, expressed your true feeling. Don't you want to kiss him." Sokka was puckering his lips and clutching his hands together in a post-mocking way. Katara had to hold her breathe to keep from laughing, then Sokka put a mocking hand and Toph's shoulder, and which she proceeded to flip Sokka over her head and on his back. Katara noticed there had been a slight moment when Sokka hand had landed on Toph shoulder when her eyes had glazed over, Katara guessed it was just a trick of the light. "FINE, ill do it just to show you it's all a scam!" Yelled Toph as she walked over to Cho lee and Aang, too the vial from Cho lee's unsuspecting hand a chugged the entire girl half of the bottle. "Well, considering Toph has drunken far too much potion, Aang just take a drop, k? And you guys"- she turned towards Katara and Sokka-" don't be confused if Toph really goes for Aang, she shouldn't have drinken so much potion." She turned back to Aang and gave him the bottle, so Aang took the bottle half empty bottle from Cho lee and took a very small sip from the blue side. Then Katara notice Aang's eyes get so glazed over Sokka began to reach out, probably thinking his eyes had been replaced by donuts. Aang dropped the bottle and it smashed on the ground exploding into millions of pieces all over the floor. Aang took Toph's hands and they looked into each other's eyes, or in Toph's case towards where she probably thought they were. Katara got a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Wow, I never knew how soft your hands are." Said Toph as she rubbed Aang's hands romantically, the feeling in Katara's stomach deepened. Aang's lips quivered, he blinked then said. "You have the most beautiful eyes if ever seen." Katara was shocked, he had said the exact same thing to her not to long ago! Toph blushed a deep shade of magenta, Katara could feel herself changing the same colour but from rage. Toph rubbed Aang's wrists and continued up his arms till she was holding his shoulders, nearly strangling his, but somehow in a romantic way, which made Katara furious. "So are your lips as soft as your hands?" she asked as she leaned in closer and closer to Aang, to close in Katara's opinion. Then Aang whispered into Toph's ear; just loud enough for Katara to hear. "Shouldn't you already know?" and kissed her…

Aang felt all warm and fuzzy in side as he kissed Aang, but he could vagely feel something stirring inside of him, something that told him this was wrong, but the way Toph's lips felt on his lips, just like they had that night on the ship, felt so right. Just as he put a hand on Toph's hip and dipped her, he felt his shirt being tugged back for Toph. He opened his eye's wondering what was going on, and saw a very purple Katara standing in front of his with her hand holding the scruff of his shirt up like a mother cat. Then Aang realized the dreadful feeling inside of him was the feeling that could only be described as love: not for Toph, but for Katara, his sweet, sweet Katara that now stood in front of him her colour returning to normal; her expression changing from hatred to love, but only slightly. Then he noticed Toph laying on the floor her arms still stuck out in front of her, he felt kind of bad but as he went to go pick her up Sokka intervened saying. "So what do we do with this hypnotic Toph?" Toph was laying limb in Sokka's arms. Cho lee walked over to the limb Toph and tipped her head back and dripped a thick white liquid into her mouth. Toph seemed to stir, then wake-up she stood up strait. Then her mind must have just processed what he and she had just done because she started whipping her tongue with her sleeve. "Hug, gross, blah!" Toph gagged as Aang wondered. 'She seems truly revolted, so what was with that night on the ship?' he thought this; his mind wondering, when he felt someone pry his hand about and slip theirs into it. He risked a side glance, it was Katara smiling; he cheeks a very cute shade of pink, the same colour as her perfectly shaped lips. He needed to tell her how he felt, but first he needed to make sure she felt the same way so he squeezed her hand, but she didn't squeeze back. 'Well of course she wouldn't' he started to get depressed. But then just as he was about to let go of her hand, she squeezed his hand, at first his inside voice said 'it was probably just a muscle spasm or something' then she squeezed his hand again, and Aang looked up. Katara was looking at him, her smile got bigger and she stepped closer to Aang leaning up against his shoulder. He rested his head on hers expecting her to pull away, but she didn't. So they stayed there hopping no one would noticed but Sokka and Toph were to busy fighting over the resent events, and Cho lee and Hun were busy holding them apart, well more like keeping Toph away from Sokka, who seemed borderline murderess. Aang revelled at the moment, then he remembered that they still needed to get a boat before the shop closed so he took his head off of Katara's who held her head up from his shoulder, probably remembering the same thing. "Umm, we still need to get to the boat shop, before it closes." Sokka, Toph, Cho lee and Hun turned towards him and Katara. Sokka got a quizzical look on his face. "Why are you two holding hands?" Aang hadn't realized but he was still holding Katara's hand. They both let go. "Were not." He said scratching the back of his head. "Whatever," Sokka turned towards Hun, "but he's right, can we get to his boat shop now?" Cho lee looked over at Hun who was already dialling someone's number on the shop phone. After about 45 seconds Hun got a realizing look on his face and hung up. He walked back over to his wife and said. "It's Saturday; their closed, and it's the only boat shop in town, sorry." Cho lee turned her gaze towards Aang. "I'm sorry, you guys will have to go on Monday, but till then you could stay at the apartment we rent." So him, Katara, Toph, and a much bruised Sokka, headed up the stairs to the spacious overhead apartment.


	3. Interupted Love

**I hav3n't pu8lish3d anything f0r A l0ng tim3 but h3r3 y0u g0! chapt3r 3 and its lik3 0v3r 3ooo w0rds! **

Disclaimer: waterbenderJ does own the last airbender and she's proud of it!

Me:…. What are you talking about! Your job is to _dis_claim, as in tell them I don't own the last airbender; which I don't!

Disclaimer: I was just trying to make it more exciting…

Me: lying isn't exiting. (folds arms and gives motherly look)

Disclaimer: that, coming from you! You wright stories about people that bend elements, people don't bend the elements!

Me:…. That's different! It's fiction not lies now just disclaim or I will fire you!

Disclaimer: Disclaim

Me:… fine

**Chapter III: **

Toph was appalled, sickened, dismayed; none of these words were good enough. She couldn't believe she just kissed _Aang_, and in front of Sokka. She never should have said she would do that, who was she to question black magic? She was sitting on her bed; she realized the sheets seemed very soft. She rubbed them, it reminded her of the incident and she shivered. 'I have to go make a pact with his. And possibly break a couple of his bones in the mean time.' She thought as she stretched her arms and stood up, unfortunately the floor was made out of wood, so she made her way slowly towards the room were she heard Aang saying something to himself. She walked into his room just as he said. "– Katara." she froze, she always suspected it but she wasn't sure. So she waited, but no more words came from the room. There was however the faint sound of Sokka falling over in his room down the hall. Then she heard someone start to open there door and she ducked into Aang's room. She heard Aang whirl around and let out a short, pathetic scream. Then even though the floor was made of wood, she could feel Aang's heart beating rapidly, and she could hear him breathing. "Oh, Toph, you're here, after what just happened, umm…" then she heard him take a deep breath in. "Toph, please don't hurt me but I don't like you, well not in that way anyway." She had came a little closer and could feel him shaking, 'what a wim-'then she realized what he had just said. '_I don't like you that way?_' what the heck could he mean? For some reason she couldn't think of anything clever to say. So all that came out was "what?" she felt Aang stop shaking. "What do you mean what: the night on the boat?" Toph was utterly confused. She punched him in the shoulder. "Start making sense twinkle toes." She was getting annoyed, "the night when you told me you loved me and kissed me, the night after you through my headband off the boat. I suspect it was to get us alone." Toph was shocked, she sat down on Aang's bed and put her face in her hands but she fought the urge to cry. She felt the bed move and assumed Aang had just sat next to her. "Umm… Toph, know I'm confused." She wanted to punch him in the head for not going with Katara and Hokoda that night when she thought he had. Tears started rolling down her face. "I thought you were gone." She said into her hands. "…" Aang seemed confused. "That night on the boat, I thought you went out with Katara and Hokoda to get a new headband, and the person on the ledge was…" she faltered her mind spinning with what she just found out "…Sokka" she said this in barely a whisper; hoping Aang wouldn't hear her and drop the subject. Then Aang said. "Oh so you-"he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Toph couldn't let anyone see her in here with Aang, _alone;_ they would think they were on a date or something. Then an even worse thought popped into her mind 'what if its Sokka?' she could not take the chance she stood up frantically, then she tripped over Aang's staff which he had left dejected on the floor. Toph stood up and heard a closet door open. Then felt Aang guide her into his closet.

"Aang I need to talk to you." Said Sokka standing awkwardly in Aang's bedroom door. Sokka noticed that Aang was standing over by his closet, but Sokka didn't really take that in; his mind was already to full of everything else. He went and sat on Aang's bed, and then Aang came over and sat on the chest in front of the bed. "What's wrong Sokka?" Asked Aang. Sokka was having second thoughts about telling Aang, but he couldn't just leave now, could he so he took in a shaky breath and just came out with it. "It's sort of about Toph…" okay, less out with it then Sokka had planed, but he continued hoping he could get it out this time. "…and Sukki." Little closer to what he was aiming for, but Aang seemed confused so Sokka kept going, wondering if there was still time to bail. "It's- just I'm not so sure anymore." Aang still looked confused, but Sokka figured it would click in a minute so he waited. Then Aang said scratching his head, mystified. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sokka." Sokka was mystified he thought he had been perfectly clear, but Aang looked truly baffled. Sokka took a second to make sure no one was coming down the hall and said. "I think- I think, I'm in love with Toph."

Aang Gaped at Sokka. There was a bang sound from his closet, Toph must have fainted or something. Sokka stood up "what was that?" he started walking over to the closet. "RATS!" Sokka gave him his usual quizzical look. "Rats. I think the Michs' have rats." But Sokka had the curiosity of a cat. He stepped closer and closer to the closet. Aang had to think of something, what if he found Toph; he would think they were in love or something outrages like that. HE would be responsible for killing Toph's love life, and he would probably spend his whole live being beaten up by a furious Toph. As just as Sokka pried open the door in his closet he whipped it shut with one powerful breeze of air. Sokka stepped back, his nose almost being slammed in the door. "What was that for!" Aang wasn't very good lying, but he was a master at bending the truth. "It's my closet, and I don't want you going through my stuff." It was kind of pathetic but Sokka seemed to but it. He went and sat back on Aang's bed. "Do you have a dead body in there or something?" "Not yet" murmured Aang as he sat on the chair at the desk. "So you love Toph now?" Sokka paused "ya. I mean I think so." Aang had one more question, it had been bugging him at the back of his mind ever since Sokka had walked in. "why are you telling _me_ this?" And he really meant it. Its not as if he had any luck with the lady's, his first two kisses had been from someone he didn't love, and they hadn't even been in control of their feelings. 'Well, I couldn't ask Toph for advice now could I?" that made sense to Aang. "And Katara's never been able to keep a secret; when we were kids, I told her I liked this girl in our class, well she told her, and I never heard the end of it." Aang didn't believe Katara would do that but Sokka continued. "So you were really my only real choice." Aang slumped in his chair. "Gee, thanks." Sokka had been staring at his feet, he looked up. "Oh. I'm sorry Aang, I'm just really tired-" there was a slight pause "maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" Sokka stood up open the door and left Aang's room. Aang sighed. "I thought he'd never leave." He went over to his closet, he opened his closet and a limp Toph fell into his arms. 'Wow, she's a lot heaver then she looks.' He flopped her down on his bed and had a great idea. 'I'll go get all of her things and we can switch rooms.' So he did just that, he went to Toph's room and placed all her stuff in his room and sat back on his new bed. 'She has a lot of stuff!' he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

Katara woke up; the morning light streaming though her open window. She got out of bed, grabbed a towel of the nightstand, which Cho lee had put out for her the night before and walked down the hall towards the bath room. The light was on but there didn't seem to be anyone in there so she walked in. she went in taking her hair down from her ponytail. She placed her towel on the toilet and looked up; Aang was standing there brushing his teeth. He must have noticed her in the mirror because he started chocking on his tooth brush. "Eck, eck, eck. Kat- Katara, I um well- I ah-." He dropped his tooth brush in the sink. Katara looked at Aang through the mirror; she could see herself turning red. "It's okay Aang; I'll just come back later." She hastily grabbed her towel and started turning the door handle when she Sokka whistling on the other side of the door. She turned and looked at Aang. "If I open the door he might get the wrong idea." She said this just loud enough for Aang to hear. He stood there, oblivious to what she meant, she gave him a 'seriously' look in the mirror and he seemed to get it.; his eye's got as wide as saucer's, and his ears started turning a vibrant shade of pink. If the situation hadn't been so grave, she would have laughed. Sokka knocked on the door. "Aang if you don't hurry up, I'm kicking you out." Katara had no idea what to do. She ran quietly around the bathroom looking for a hiding place. Then Aang walk over to the door and pretended to barf. "Blah, Sokka, you should, gag, go see if second bathroom. Eeeuuuggghhh." There was a sound of someone backing up slowly behind the door. After about a minute Aang opened the door just a crack then opened it all the way. "I'll go now." He walked out the door and Katara saw him walk into the wall beside him door. Then he quickly zipped into his room. Katara's thoughts where all mixed together in her head, just like they had the night before.

Sokka walked out of the second washroom, drying his ears. He walked past a room that had been empty when he had walked by the first time, the door was open just a crack, Sokka heard Cho lee and Hun talking "-Zuko." Sokka froze, how did they know about Zuko, and then he realized everyone in the fire nation knew about the scared and banished prince. He had zoned out for a moment then heard Cho lee say, "-paid a lot!" Sokka didn't know what they were talking about now, and then Hun said. "I don't care; these kids are just too nice!" Sokka accidently shifted his weight and the floor let out a loud long, "cccrrrreeeeekkkkk…." There was silence on the other side of the door. Sokka ran towards the stairs; just to go crashing into Aang. Sokka whipped around and started laughing hysterically; Sokka gave Aang a silent look hoping he would get it. 'Pretend we've been walking down the stairs and nothing strange is going on, ill explain later." Either Aang got it or he was just trying to fill the space, because he laughed, loudly, and awkwardly. "HA, HA, HA, HA." Sokka thought Aang could really use acting lessons, but as they passed the room, he didn't hear anything that would convince him they didn't buy it. So he walked on and entered the dinning room with Aang still trailing off with his loud laughing. "Okay, you can stop now… seriously." Aang looked at him. "So what happened?" Sokka looked around; making sure no one was listening. "I think there working for- and I don't have much proof-"Aang put his hands on his hips as if to say 'spit it out, and I'm a girl'. Sokka smirked to himself then got back to the matter at hand. "-I think their working for Zuko…"

"Eeeuuurrrrgggg" Toph rolled out of bed, she didn't know what time it was, her phone had died, and her charger was still on the boat somewhere off the fire nation coast. After a brief inspection of her friend's rooms she realized she was the only one on the sleeping floor, she guessed they were down eating breakfast in the earth floored downstairs. Toph felt her way along the wall making her way slowly down to the dinning room. When she placed her first foot on the nice, soft earth Toph felt amazing, she 'saw' everyone sitting at the table, then someone got up to her left from the table, from the way their feet barely touched the floor she knew it was Aang, she walked passed Aang. She brought her hand up and felt him flinch, but all she did was brush her hair back slightly. She knew it was a rat's nest but, she didn't care. She went and sat down next to who she presumed was Katara. "So what are we doing today? I heard the boat shop isn't open today either." Toph looked at Katara suspiciously. "How do you know that?" Toph heard a piece of cutlery clink against a plate; she guessed Katara put her fork/spoon down to answer. "They told us last night Toph, don't you remember?" Toph had been trying to forget about last night, she had almost succeeded but Katara had to be so Katara like as to mention it, again! "Ya right whatever." She heard someone on the opposite side of he room push there chair back. "I'm going to the boat shop to see if I can pre-order the boat so you can get it first thing tomorrow." It was Hun; she felt his vibrations soften down the room and heard the 'ding' of the bell on the door sound as he left the shop. 'so what will we be doing today then?" said Sokka, with mouth full of something, Toph guessed eggs by the way is fork still clinked against the plate. She had been thinking the same thing. "We'll I'm need to do some chores, so you all can stay here, explore the town, anything really." Toph wasn't sure but she thought maybe Cho lees voice sounded a little, off. She heard chairs being scooted back and sensed people walk away, she finished breakfast; alone sitting on a hard wood chair. She stood up and headed up the stairs, she had to go slowly 'stupid wood' thought Toph as she glided her fingers across the smooth wall, but just as she counted the 12th stair she heard someone start falling down the stairs. She stretched out her hands, her first mistake. She hadn't realized that holding the wall had been helping her stay standing, when she let go she toppled, off balance. Now if someone wasn't falling into her, she probably wouldn't have fallen, but no such luck as she tumbled down the stairs the voice next to her, entangled in their own screams Sokka said, "TOPH!"

Sokka stood up; Toph was blinking from underneath him, holding the back of her head. Something must have really been wrong with her because, instead of killing him on sight, err, hear she blinked again and said, "Ow?" she sat up. Sokka was really worried she was hurt. "Toph, how many fingers am I holding up?" he held up 3 fingers in front of her face then realized that was about the stupidest thing he could have done. "I have a better question, why am I such an idiot around you?" Sokka didn't actually mean to say this aloud but, too late. Toph propped herself up on her elbows. Her eye's looked even more glassy then usual. "I should be asking you that." Sokka had no idea what that meant but before he could think of it she plopped back down, banging her head against the earth floor. He looked Toph over, she was worst then he had realized; her skin was clammy, she had a gash on her head from hitting the stairs, and her mouth was dry. Sokka picked her up, hoping all the times he'd helped his dad carry dead seal leopards back to the village had paid off. He carried Toph up the stairs and opened her door to her room with his foot, as he walked in he heard someone scream. He glanced around the room; Aang had been hanging on his head with his feet on his bed and was flipping over. "-Sokka!-"Sokka had no time for Aang's ramblings, but he had to know why Aang was in Toph's room. "Why are you in Toph's room?" he was re-opening the door "-umm… well, I umm" Sokka was racing down the hall to Aang's/Toph's room. He placed Toph down on her bed and unbuttoned her outer shirt. Aang slowly walked into the room. He stopped at the door, Sokka glared at him. "Go get Katara-" Aang didn't move, he seemed paralyzed, "-Now!" Aang disappeared out the door with a whoosh of air and down the hall. Sokka looked back at Toph, for the first time he wondered why Toph could survive an attack from Zuko, but get battered and bruised by falling down a flight of stairs. The colour was draining more and more from her face, he could hear her breathing heavily. There was a skidding sound from behind him; he looked at the door just to catch a glimpse of Aang sliding in his socks smashing into the wall in the hall. Then his sister came in, when she looked at Toph her expression; which had been slight concern was now penetrated by a touch of terror. "Sokka! What happened?" Katara knelt next to Sokka but closer to Toph's head; she placed her head on Toph's chest. Sokka caught his breath, "she felt down the stairs." Katara looked at him as if he'd just told her she had a watermelon on her head. "Makes sense." Mumbled Katara to herself as she pulled out her water pouch. Katara started healing and Sokka fought the urge to bite his finger nails. After about 2 minutes of nothing Toph began to stir, Katara took her water away, back into her pouch. "She should be good, she'll probably wake up in 10 minutes, and do you guys want to go?" Katara stood up and started to leave, Sokka saw Aang follow her, typical. "I'm genna stay here, I'm the one that bumped her, I want to be here when she wakes up, and we'll be back later." Aang shrugged and Katara murmured something which made Aang giggle. They exited the room leaving Sokka all alone with an unconscious Toph. Sokka placed his head on Toph's leg. "I hate you, because I love you." It was a saying his friends had taught him back at the South Pole. Then he heard Toph say in a sleepy voice. "Mutual…" Sokka wasn't sure if she had heard him and was commenting or if was just something random she said. The voice in the back of hi mind said 'well of course it was just a random thing' but then Toph propped herself on her elbows. "Sokka-"her voice sounded dreamy, as if she was just waking up. Sokka placed a hand on her head, she felt better, but still slightly warm and clammy. "Lie back down, you hurt yourself pretty bad." Toph did as he said and with her eye's closed said "Sokka?-" Sokka had gone over to get a chair, as he was pulling it up to her bed, "ya, Toph." "I think I love you." Toph rolled over. "I think I love you to." He looked at her and realized she was sleeping, but he didn't even hesitate to lean close into Toph and kiss her cheek. "I _know _it."


End file.
